Seperating the Boys from the Pups
by Luna Corrona
Summary: Luna's good friend is helping her get with the guy she doesn't know she wants. Rating to be safe.
1. The Denying

"Hi, Luna." Luna Corrona looked over at her friend, Lexus Quents. She  
stared into his eyes for a moment without responding, and then returned her  
attention over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Lexus laughed,  
and then ate her eggs to see if she would notice. She didn't. Lexus  
smiled and positioned his head to where Luna's attention was so raptly  
invested, then let out a chuckle.  
"Is that why you're sitting over here? You, know, you're not a  
Ravenclaw. He is nice looking though." Luna blushed, and then looked at  
her plate.  
"I don't think he's cute," Luna defended herself. Lexus rolled his  
eyes at her.  
"Then why are you blushing, and why did you know who I was talking  
about?"  
"Maybe I thought you were talking about James." Lexus smiled at  
Luna, in a kind, I-know-you're-insane kind of way.  
"Luna, my dear girl, James is in love with Lily. Sirius and you  
broke up, because he's in love with Sally. Peter Pettigrew, well. What can  
I say? He's dating a ghost."  
"Listen," said Luna, interrupting her friend. "Just because Peter  
and Moaning Myrtle like each other does not mean that we need to be  
judgmental. I think we need to be supportive, and I think we should  
encourage it, because it would do this school good to see more mixed  
relationships.  
"Such as a witch and a werewolf? Ow! Damnit, Luna!" 


	2. The Genius

"She's looking at you again," said Sally MacDarwin without looking up.  
Remus Lupin threw his hands up into the air in frustration.  
"How can you possibly tell?" he demanded.  
"I know her," said Sally, handing Sirius Black a blueberry muffin.  
Sirius got tears in his eyes and said,  
"Oh yes, Sally! I WILL marry you! Guys, will you look at the size  
of this ring?" The whole table rolled their eyes as a collective, so used  
they were to Sirius' jokes. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "I'm here  
every Monday." He took a bite out of the muffin and looked over at the  
Ravenclaw table.  
"So, who is that guy she's sitting with," he asked curiously. "I  
don't believe I know anything about him."  
"But he knows everything about you," said James, looking over at the  
blonde boy that Luna was sitting next to. "That's the Quents kid." Sirius  
still looked confused, so Remus explained.  
"That's Lexus Quents, and he's the cleverest and most intelligent boy  
in Ravenclaw. We went to primary school together. Every seven years, the  
Headmaster chooses someone to do the Student Records in the Hogwarts file  
reports, and this year was the year. Lexus has access to nearly every part  
of the school, and he's also far enough ahead in his classes that he  
doesn't have to take many of them anymore."  
"Sirius, how have you not heard of him?" asked Lily Evans. "He's the  
chap that got his N.E.W.T.S. in every subject last year.  
"He took them last year?" said Peter Pettigrew. "How horrible that  
must have been!"  
"Yes Peter. Almost as bad as losing Mr. Spanky." The highly revered  
"Quents kid" plopped into the empty seat next Peter.  
"H-how do you know about Mr. Spanky?" Peter whispered. Lexus raised  
his eyebrows, and his light green eyes twinkled.  
"I am the Student Representative. I have access." Sirius and James  
exchanged glances, and then decided very quickly that they liked this boy.  
"Ah yes," James said, putting his arm about Sirius, and putting his  
head on his shoulder, "but do you know about my Siri and me?"  
Lexus threw back his perfect blonde head and laughed.  
"You two are very funny, but of course," he said, his voice taking on  
a misty quality somewhat reminiscent of a certain Divination professor, "I  
Saw that." James and Sirius laughed again, and Lexus chuckled.  
"Actually, I came to borrow Remus, if that's at all possible. Would  
you care to join me for a stroll? I have something I wish to speak to you  
about." Remus checked his schedule and said,  
"Of course, Lexus. I have a free period next anyway."  
"Wonderful," he said, rising and stretching his long, lean body. He  
stood a good 5 inches taller than Remus, who also stood and proceeded out  
of the Great Hall. "Goodbye, Marauders," Lexus threw over his shoulder on  
the way out. Sirius opened his mouth to question at this last endearment,  
but Sally put her hand on his.  
"He has access, dear, remember?" Sirius and James shook their heads  
in amazement after this boy, who was already deeply in conversation with  
Remus as they left the Great Hall. The mood had been lightened, well,  
except for Peter, who sneaked off to find his girlfriend. 


	3. The Letter

Luna looked at her textbook and rolled her eyes. Of course she knew about  
the Goblin's Civil Rights Movement. She was, after all, obsessed with  
civil rights of all kinds. She turned back to her roll of parchment, and  
added more when someone dropped a note on her desk. Her eyes shot up and  
Sirius Black was grinning at her impishly. She sent him a look that said  
"What-are-you-trying-to-do-get-us-expelled?", but he smiled and nodded at  
the bulky envelope.  
Dear Yank,  
As you were staring at our guy Moony today, and "mooning away" for him all  
through breakfast-  
Here Luna paused and smiled at her friend's unfortunate pun.  
-I decided that you needed something more substantial, particularly since I  
was wondering if you could help me with this essay. I don't understand why  
the goblins WANTED civil rights. So please find enclosed this jelly donut,  
as I know you need a sugar fix in the morning. Freaky Americans.  
Love,  
Padfoot  
Luna smiled at herself and took a bite out of the donut. Ah, she  
thought, raspberry. Sirius sent her a simpering, "love me" look, and Luna  
rolled her eyes, gathering her quills, paper and books and sitting next to  
Sirius to assist him on his essay.  
"Okay, Sirius. Here's the deal with civil rights." 


	4. The Start

"Remus, how have you been? I don't believe that I've been given the  
opportunity to converse with you as of late," Lexus said, taking the  
glasses of his eyes and rubbing them.  
"I've been quite well, Lexus. What about you? You look tired," said  
Remus, wincing for stating the obvious. Lexus caught the expression, and  
laughed.  
"It's alright, Remus, and I am. I've been having a hell of a time  
tracking down any of the Slytherin students. They're still mad that  
Professor Dumbledore didn't choose their candidate to be the "Chronicle  
Man." Why they call it that, I'm not sure." The winding corridor that  
Remus and Lexus had been meandering down came to an abrupt stop, and they  
were right outside of Lexus' publishing office. He thought for a moment,  
then said  
"Mr. Spanky!" The door swung open, and Remus fought back laughter as  
he stepped into the room.  
"Hm," said Remus, "it's a bit cluttered in here. How do you get work  
done?"  
"Oh," said Lexus, waving an impatient hand. "I've house elves to see  
to that sort of thing. Please, won't you have a seat?" Remus obliged,  
taking the biscuit that Lexus was offering him.  
"Are you sure you aren't missing anything?"  
"Quite," said Remus. "I haven't a class this period. It's History  
of Magic. I got all of the credits I needed in that course ages ago."  
"Yes," Lexus replied. "You did, and so did Luna Corrona, but she's  
still taking the class, even though she probably knows enough to teach it."  
Lexus watched Remus carefully at this, to see what the reaction would be  
when Luna was mentioned. Something flickered in Remus' eyes, something  
that was not missed by Lexus. It was gone in an instant, though.  
"I imagine you have some questions to ask of me, Remus." 


	5. The Questions

"Luna," Sirius said, brushing some hair off the back of her neck, "thank  
you for helping me with my essay." Luna looked up at Sirius and smiled at  
him.  
"Oh, it was no problem. Do you understand about the Goblin Uprising  
now?"  
"Mm-hmm". Sirius hugged her. He was being especially sweet to Luna  
right now, because Sirius had actually written his essay two days ago, but  
he had been concerned about his friend. Though Luna and Sirius were no  
longer dating, they cared a great deal about each other. However, his nice  
demeanor had to do with the fact that he was about to try and extract, by  
force if necessary, information from Luna, and he was going to have to test  
the waters.  
"Luna?"  
"Yes," said Luna distractedly, working on homework for another class.  
"How are you and Lexus friends?"  
* *  
*  
"How are you and Luna friends, Lexus?" Remus asked. Lexus smiled.  
"I'd been expecting this. What would you like to know?" Remus  
thought for a moment, glad that Lexus didn't think he was prying, or didn't  
care if he was.  
"Well, how did the two of you meet? What is the bond between you  
two? Why does she sit with you now? Do you like her? Do you like her  
like that? Does she like you back? Does she talk about me? Are you going  
to hurt her, because if you are-"  
"Whoa. Remus, slow down!! We'll take it from the beginning. Last  
year, when Dumbledore announced the chronicle candidates, Luna was the only  
person on the list that I didn't know. I thought that it was interesting  
that Dumbledore thought that someone who had only been here for 3 years  
could do the job. In the end, he pushed for her. I had to see the  
competition."  
* *  
*  
"I had to see the competition. I wanted to know why Dumbledore was  
backing me when I had only gone to this school for a few years, instead of  
all seven like you. I had to know who he was."  
"And did you see why he was better than you?"  
"Years, Sirius, sheer years."  
"Did you get the competition you wanted?"  
"No," Luna said quietly, smiling, "I got a friend."  
* * *  
"Because she was in desperate need of a friend, Remus, and I was able  
to help her."  
"Why," Remus asked, with real curiosity, not contempt. "I hope you  
don't think that I'm meddling, for that is really not my intent." Lexus  
smiled and brushed is hand in the air, as if to encourage Remus to forget  
about it.  
"You're not. And besides, I brought you here so that we could talk  
about Luna. Anyway, in answer to your question, about why Luna and I were  
good for each other, she doesn't ask questions." Remus nodded.  
"But what attracted you to each other in the first place?" He was a  
little surprised with himself, but this WAS Luna. Lexus smiled.  
"We are both fond of a Muggle author named Anne McCaffrey. She's a  
favorite of mine, and actually, that was how we first met." Lexus smiled  
at the memory, getting a faraway look in his eye. 


	6. The Flashback

*FLASHBACK*  
Lexus Quents looked at the written description in his hand.  
Dear Lexus,  
The girl you wanted the info on is in one of my classes, so this is from  
the top of my head.  
Luna Grace Corrona is tall, tan and curved, I suppose you could say.  
She's not exactly beautiful, but she has a body to die for. Her hair is  
shoulder length, curly and brown. Her eyes are green, and she's a  
Gryffindor. She sits with those kids that pull the pranks, you know, the  
one with the glasses, the one the girls chase, the one that looks sick all  
the time, and the one that dates the ghost. Anyway, she'll probably be  
sitting next to the sickly one. She seems to be quite fixated on him.  
Hope this helped you out!  
Thor.  
Lexus looked up, mouth set in a grim line of determination. He nodded and  
made his way over to the table. 


End file.
